minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Contingency
---- Collab between SCP-Deadlock and Revaeropium. ---- DISCLAIMER(s) #Parts of this are inspired by Season 1 of Imperialis' first Alternate Future of the World. #This is a fantasy (sort-of) pasta. It has many things which would not happen in real Minecraft, but this is NOT in any way realistic or real. Overview There is a server in Minecraft, known as Reverium, that is completely isolated from the rest of the server database. It is a mix of users, villagers and bots. The users are dedicated and have been sworn to secrecy. The community also quite accepting, as they welcomed two users (and the only two) who stumbled upon the server, and are now very powerful and influential. Judging by this initial description, you may think that it is a perfect server. You couldn't be more wrong. The server is divided between several syndicates, cliques, kingdoms, dictatorships, theocracies, tribes etc., all vying for power over the server, and thus they all despise each other. Sure, alliances may be formed, but they are always to combat a common enemy and it fractured after hey defeat their common enemy. They also range in power and influence, from gargantuan empires to small tribes. Here is a list of some of the most notable states in Reverium: * The United Federation of Sancterrium, led by Herobrine. Sancterrium is Reverium's most powerful nation. * The Syndical Republic of Mortesius, led by Null. Once a dominant superpower rivalling Sancterrium, Mortesius, is now a shadow of its former self. * The Heavenly Empire of Celestiux, led by Green Steve. Celestiux was a nation which essentially came out of nowhere. It is rapidly developing as it surpasses Sancterrium in some areas. * The Idiocracy of Montuaris, led by Entity 303. After the despotism, fear and totalitarianism under 303's predecessor Entity 404, everyone was overjoyed when 303 promised freedom. He gave it. Montuaris is extremely libertarian and enjoys unusually high relations with surrounding nations. * The Democratic Kingdom of Frostralis, led by Disk 11. Once the largest empire over which the sun never set, it lost much of its power after losing its colonial possessions. * The Divine Federation of Malkar, led by yraniB. Malkar used to be the crown jewel in Frostralis' empire. They were given independence after the war with Montuaris, an event which sparked the end of colonialism. Malkar experienced massive political fluctuations as the government became more and more unstable, until it descended into civil war. The conservative fundamentalist faction emerged victorious, establishing a semi-theocratic democracy. After the civil war, Malkar experienced a massive population boom. Although it is less well-developed, it is a very strong nation. * The Social Republic of Franiux, led by Lunar. After a revolution years ago, Franiux became the first republic on the server. It has a history filled with ups and downs, from nearly becoming the greatest power in Reverium to being occupied by Montuaris under 404. * The Commonwealth of Lysandros, led by Alexbrine. Once a colonial possession of Frostralis, Lysandros gained autonomy as a member of a commonwealth of former Frostralis colonies where the King/Queen was head of states but acted in a constitutional monarchy fashion. Today, despite being sparsely populated in areas, is a relatively strong nation. Reverium was far from a utopia. Until '''he '''came. Chapter I: Pestilentia SCP-Deadlock Chapter II: Bellum SCP-Deadlock Chapter III: Fames Revaeropium Chapter IV: Mors Revaeropium Chapter V: God Eater SCP-Deadlock Chapter VI: Into That Good Night Revaeropium Chapter VII(?): Voices SCP-Deadlock Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Revaeropium Category:Collabs